Aileen Quinn
Aileen Quinn is an American actress. Biography Born in Yardley, Pennsylvania, Quinn became a stage actress in her local community theatre as a child and ultimately appeared on Broadway before beating hundreds of girls for the role of Annie in the 1982 film of the same name. Quinn mostly remained as a stage actress, appearing in a number of musicals as well as classics such as As You Like It and Twelfth Night at LAMDA in London. She also served as the host of educational programme Generation Gap and appeared in the series The Comeback Kids. Singing Quinn had her biggest singing role in Annie (having understudied all the orphan roles in the stage musical), as well as releasing an album the same year entitled Bobby's Girl and voicing Dorothy in the animated adaptation of The Wizard of Oz. As well as later singing in The Frog Prince, Quinn returned to the stage on several occasions, understudying several roles (including that of Chava) in Fiddler on the Roof, portraying Jenny in Shenandoah and Annette in Saturday Night Fever. Film Annie (1982) *Tomorrow (solo) *Maybe (solo) *It's The Hard-Knock Life (contains solo lines) *Dumb Dog (solo) *Sandy (contains solo lines) *I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here (contains solo lines) *Let's Go To The Movies (contains solo lines) *Tomorrow" (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Maybe (second reprise)(duet) *Finale Medley: I Don't Need Anything But You/We Got Annie/Tomorrow (contains solo lines) The Wizard of Oz (1982) *Strictly Up to You (solo) *I Dream of Home (solo) *A Wizard of a Time (solo) *A Wizard of a Time (reprise)(solo) The Frog Prince (1986) *Lucky Day (solo) *A Promise is a Promise (duet) *Friendship (duet) *Have You Forgotten Me? (solo) Stage Annie (1977) Pepper (understudy) *It's the Hard Knock Life *It's the Hard Knock Life (reprise) *You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile (reprise) *Tomorrow (third reprise) Duffy (understudy) *It's the Hard Knock Life *It's the Hard Knock Life (reprise) *You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile (reprise) *Tomorrow (third reprise) July (understudy) *It's the Hard Knock Life *It's the Hard Knock Life (reprise) *You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile (reprise) *Tomorrow (third reprise) Tessie (understudy) *It's the Hard Knock Life *It's the Hard Knock Life (reprise) *You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile (reprise) *Tomorrow (third reprise) Kate (understudy) *It's the Hard Knock Life *It's the Hard Knock Life (reprise) *You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile (reprise) *Tomorrow (third reprise) Shenandoah (1989) *Next to Lovin' (I Like Fightin') (Reprise) *We Make a Beautiful Pair (duet) *Papa's Gonna Make it Alright (Reprise)(solo) *Freedom (curtain call) Bye, Bye, Birdie (1991) *How Lovely to Be a Woman (solo) *One Boy (contains solo lines) *What Did I Ever See in Him? (duet) *A Lot of Livin' to Do (contains solo lines) Fiddler on the Roof (1994) Fredel *Prologue: Tradition *Sabbath Prayer *Tevye's Dream *Sunrise, Sunset *Anatevka Chava (understudy) *Prologue: Tradition *Matchmaker, Matchmaker (contains solo lines) *Sabbath Prayer *Tevye's Dream *Sunrise, Sunset *Anatevka Bielke (understudy) *Prologue: Tradition *Sabbath Prayer *Tevye's Dream *Sunrise, Sunset *Anatevka Shprintze (understudy) *Prologue: Tradition *Sabbath Prayer *Tevye's Dream *Sunrise, Sunset *Anatevka Oliver! (1994) *It's a Fine Life *I'd Do Anything (contains solo lines) Peter Pan (1997) *Wendy *I Won't Grow Up *Ugg-a-Wugg *I've Gotta Crow (Reprise) *I Won't Grow Up (Reprise) Saturday Night Fever (1991) *If I Can't Have You (solo) *Jive Talkin' (contains solo lines) *Nights on Broadway (contains solo lines) Annie (2012) *Easy Street (contains solo lines) Albums Bobby's Girl (1982) *Songs (solo) *We Don't Know Why (solo) *Spread Some Love (Love Is All Around)(solo) *You Make Me Feel Like Dancing (solo) *I'm Going To Go Back There Someday (solo) *(I Wanna Be) Bobby's Girl (solo) *The Great Big Difference (solo) *Keep On Singing (solo) *Give A Little Love (solo) *Nothing Quite Like Love (solo) Gallery quinnannie.jpg|'Annie' in Annie. quinnbobbys.jpg|'Bobby's Girl.' quinndorothy.jpg|'Dorothy Gale' in Annie. quinnzora.jpg|'Princess Zora' in The Frog Prince. quinnannette.jpg|'Annette' in Saturday Night Fever. quinnlily.jpg|'Lily St. Regis' and Rooster Hannigan in Annie. Quinn, Aileen